


An Incredible Girlfriend

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Kissing, Missing Moments, Romance, Teasing, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender Brown was fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incredible Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron) and dedicated to [](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oncelikeshari**](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/) because I know that she likes Ron/Lavender.

**Title:** An Incredible Girlfriend  
 **Summary:** Lavender Brown was fun.  
 **Team:** Het  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** Firewhiskey  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron) and dedicated to [](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oncelikeshari**](http://oncelikeshari.dreamwidth.org/) because I know that she likes Ron/Lavender.

An Incredible Girlfriend

  
Lavender Brown was fun. True, she wasn't the smartest girl, but Ron wasn't spending time with her for her dazzling intellect. No, Lavender was beautiful, spontaneous, she wasn't afraid of violating "the rules," and most importantly, she wanted to be with him.

She was passionate beyond his wildest dreams, and Ron kissed her fiercely to absorb that passion.

Lavender broke off the kiss and whispered heatedly in his ear, "Remember that fantasy?"

Ron gulped, "Yes."

"Good. Meet me in the Room of Requirement in ten minutes and bring the bottle of Firewhiskey," she said winking at him as she headed down the hallway.

Ron grinned and ran off to get the bottle. He had an incredible girlfriend.


End file.
